Rubeus Hagrid
Rubeus Hagrid also known simply as Hagrid is a half-giant wizard who serves as Gamekeeper of Hogwarts and one of the secondary protagonists in the Harry Potter book series and its film adaptations. He is also the false main antagonist of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. He is a close friend of Harry, Ron and Hermione. He was played by Robbie Coltrane. History Background Hagrid was born on 6 December 1928 to Mr Hagrid, a wizard, and Fridwulfa, a giantess, and grew up in the West Country of England, near the Forest of Dean, where he acquired his distinctive accent. When Hagrid was about three, his mother returned to her Giant colony, leaving his father to raise him alone. Hagrid said he had very few memories of his mother from his childhood, but remembered his father fondly; as a half-giant, he overtook his father in size by the age of six, and amused the "tiny" wizard by picking him up and setting him on top of a dresser when Hagrid was annoyed with him. Later, when talking to Harry, Ron, and Hermione about the death of his mother, Hagrid admitted that she was not a great mother at all. Hagrid attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1940 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. In Hagrid's third year, he was framed by a Slytherin student named Tom Riddle for the crime of opening the Chamber of Secrets and using his pet Acromantula to attack several Muggle-born students and eventually kill one of them, whom none other than Myrtle. Though Hagrid's wand was snapped and he was expelled, he was trained as gamekeeper of Hogwarts and allowed to live on the school grounds at the request of Albus Dumbledore. Little did he know that the truth behind his frame-ups was Tom Riddle had planned to constructed Horcrux to gained immortality via murdering Myrtle with his ancestor's basilisk, which is the only first step of the world domination and eradication of both all wizardkind with muggle blood and muggles. He later joined forces with the Order of Phoenix in 1970s. At the abrupt end of the First Wizarding War, Albus Dumbledore sent Hagrid to rescue a one-year-old Harry Potter from the ruins of Godric's Hollow, after Tom, now known as Lord Voldemort, murdered Harry's parents James and Lily Potter in 1981. Using Sirius Black's motorcycle, he brought Harry Potter to Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, who were waiting to deliver the boy to his only remaining family — Lily's Muggle elder sister, Petunia, and her husband Vernon Dursley. Hagrid was very sad at the thought of James and Lily Potter being dead. Meeting Harry Potter Ten years later in 1991, Hagrid went to a hut on a rock to give Harry his acceptance letter for Hogwarts, after confronting and threatening his uncle Vernon Dursley whom destroy some of the letters earlier and insults Albus Dumbledore and took him to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies. During this trip, Hagrid bought Harry a snowy owl for his eleventh birthday, which Harry later named Hedwig. In 1992, Hagrid goes to Knockturn Alley to buy Fresh-eating Slug Repellent, he bumps into Harry Potter whom arrived via Floo Powder and he brings him to the Weasleys and Hermione Granger. When Argus Filch blames Harry Potter for the petrification of his cat Mrs. Norris and as well several students including Hermione, Hagrid was extremely worry over at Filch's actions and informs this to Albus Dumbledore and prepares to swear it to the Ministry of Magic. Hagrid was later arrested believing he was responsible for opening the Chamber of Secrets and was later released after proving his innocence and joins the feast after all of the petrified are cured. Voldemort's Takeover After Dumbledore's death at the hands of Severus Snape, Voldemort takes over the magic world. Hagrid is however, secretly still a part of the banned Order of the Phoenix, and helping Harry and his friends against the Death Eaters. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Hagrid and his fellow giants, fight against the Death Eaters. Navigation Category:Harry Potter Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Gentle Giants Category:Falsely Accused Category:Brutes Category:Outright Category:Hybrids Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Elderly Category:Animal Kindness Category:Successful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Siblings Category:Magic Category:Damsels Category:Paranormal Category:Mentor Category:Related to Villain Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:One-Man Army Category:Humanoid Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Unwanted Category:Guardians Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Nurturer Category:Rescuers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Stalkers Category:Honorable Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Servant of a Villain